


What's Simple Is True

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Captain Swan Wedding fluff to help everyone get through this Season 5 Winter Hiatus and all the pain it caused. Some time in the (hopefully) not too distant future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Simple Is True

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @wholockgal and @kat2690 for being the best betas ever!

There's a warmth in my heart  
It haunts me when you're gone  
Mend me to your side and never let go  
Say 'Time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold'  
The more I live  
The more I know  
What's simple is true  
I love you-(Song 'What's Simple Is True' by Jewel)

 

All the weeks of planning (and arguing) with her mother had been building up this moment. From the color of the flowers, to the style of her dress, to the menu for the reception, it had all come together. Despite all the times Emma had wished they could just elope to Vegas, it was perfect. She was glad they were sharing it with the people who had come to be her friends and family. Everything had gone by in sort of a blur, from the last minute rush of putting the final decorations on the chairs for the guests that lined the beach, to making sure the tents and tables were set up for the reception, and that the carefully planned menu, with help from Granny of course, would be set up for once the ceremony was over. 

Emma had spent the night at her parents loft because her mother insisted on the tradition that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Emma scoffed at this because she was certain that anything that could happen to them because Killian saw her before they were married would be nothing compared to having, literally, gone to hell and back to save him. But, Killian had persuaded her, insisting they would now have a lifetime of spending their nights together, so what harm would one night apart do? 

She was certain he would eat those words. 

In the morning, Emma awoke to the smell of bacon and when she headed downstairs she found her mother had cooked enough breakfast to feed a small village. Apparently Ashley, Aurora, and Ruby were on their way over so they could all help Emma with her hair, makeup and getting her into her dress. Emma insisted she’d be fine with just coffee, but Mary Margaret fixed her a plate and insisted she eat because most likely this would be the only meal she’d get all day and she didn’t want her daughter passing out at the alter. 

Emma sat down at the table with sigh. She had learned resistance was futile when her mother was this determined, and arguing would be pointless. So, she ate her breakfast and then somehow managed to get through the chaos that then ensued when the rest of the Fairy Tale Princess and Red Riding Hood showed up to fuss over her and themselves for the next several hours. In a moment of confusion over whose bridesmaid dress was whose, Emma snuck off to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She pulled out her phone and called Killian who was currently at their house with her father, Robin and Henry getting ready. 

“Emma, is everything alright?” he answered when he picked up the phone. 

“Yeah,” she replied with a sigh, leaning against the bathroom door and sliding down to sit on the floor. “I just needed a minute to myself and I wanted to hear your voice.” 

There was some noise in the background she couldn’t quite make out, but it sounded a bit like swords clashing. “Hang on, love,” Killian said, clearly moving somewhere else because it suddenly became much quieter. 

“What’s going on over there? Sounds like Clash of the Titans or something,” she asked. 

“Your father is trying to teach Henry how to sword fight,” he smirked. “As if he hadn’t already learned from the best.” He paused. “Now, what’s wrong Emma? Not getting cold feet are you?” 

“No, it’s not that,” she insisted. “I just needed to get away from all the giggling. I feel like I’m at a sleepover with a bunch of teenaged girls.” 

She heard him chuckle. “I don’t really know what that is, but I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” 

“Killian, there’s a bunch of fairy tale princesses trying to turn me into one of them, while the Big Bad Wolf gives me tips on what lingerie I should be wearing for my wedding night,” she whined. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m quite interested in that last part,” he teased, and she could almost see that stupid grin and raised eyebrow through the phone. “Care to elaborate?” 

“Not helping.” 

“Sorry, love,” he apologized. “I was simply trying to cheer you up.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m fine, really. I just wanted to hear your voice for a minute.” 

“Of course, love.” His voice was so soft and soothing, and she was starting to feel better. “Just try and relax. I’m sure you’re going to look stunning, as always. And in a few hours time, I’m going to see you walk down that aisle, fall more in love with you than I already am, we’ll be declared man and wife and I can whisk you away on the Jolly and we’ll have the whole ship to ourselves.” 

“Mmmm,” Emma leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes, putting the picture in her head of them sailing off into the sunset. “Can we just go now? You’re a ship’s Captain, you can just marry us on the Jolly while we make our escape.” 

“And risk the wrath of your mother after all this planning?” he laughed. “I did mention your father’s in the next room with a sword. I’d like to keep my other hand.” 

“I was just teasing,” she said, when there was a knock on the door. 

“Emma, come on!” Ruby shouted from the other side. “We have to get you dressed. You aren’t video chatting with Killian are you? That’s breaking the rules.” 

Emma place her hand over the phone. “We’re not video chatting, I’m just talking to him. Go away, I’ll be there in a minute.” Taking her hand away, she sighed. “I guess I gotta go.” 

“It’ll be fine, Swan,” he assured her once more. “I promise.” He paused. “I love you.” 

Emma smiled, even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “I love you, too. See you soon.” She hung up and with a resigned sighed, picked herself up off the floor and went to face the throng of female hormones in her former bedroom. If she could defeat the darkness, she could handle a bunch of princesses. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally it was time to head down to the beach to go marry the man who had stolen her heart. Ruby, Ashley, and Aurora had left already to go make sure the boys had gotten there and to get all the guests seated. This left Emma alone in the loft with just her mother. They stood together, taking one last look in the mirror as Mary Margaret placed a crown of flowers made of small Middlemist buds on Emma’s head. 

“You look beautiful, Emma,” she told her daughter with a smile, her eyes gleaming with tears she was clearly trying to hold back. 

“Stop, mom,” Emma insisted. “No crying, this a happy day. Even if all this fuss has been driving me a bit a crazy,” she smiled. 

“It’s not everyday your only daughter gets married to her true love.” She reached out and took Emma’s hand in hers. “I hate that we didn’t get to watch you grow up, Emma but your father and I are so proud of the woman you’ve become. And we’re so happy that through everything you’ve finally found your happy ending.” 

Emma gave her mother’s hand a squeeze. “Even if it’s with a pirate?” she asked with a grin. 

Mary Margaret leaned and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. “Stranger things have happened,” she replied. “And maybe it took us a while to warm up to Killian, but we only ever wanted what made you happy.” 

Emma was about to protest, but her mother lifted her head and cut her off before she could say anything. “I know, I know,” she conceded. “We might not have always gone about it in the right ways, but we did it out of love for you. I’m just happy that we can be a family, and now, hopefully you and Killian can have a family of your own.” 

“Mom!” Emma exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. “We’re just getting married, let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves.” 

“I know,” Mary Margaret insisted. “No pressure. It’s just you have an awful lot of empty space in that house, and Henry’s growing up so fast-” 

“Okay, I get the hint,” Emma sighed. “Now can we please get going, before the father of your future grandbabies gets worried we’ve been sucked into a portal or something.” 

With a flurry of last minute fussing and a tearful hug, they were finally off in Emma’s bug for the beach and the pirate who was waiting. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ceremony was performed by Regina because Emma refused to be married by a dwarf. (They were only invited because they were so important to her mother.) Henry served as best man. And to Emma’s surprise a friend she hadn’t seen in a while greeted her when she stepped out of the car. 

“Elsa!” She exclaimed, embracing the Queen of Arendelle. “How? What are you doing here?” She actually found herself fighting back tears and the ceremony hadn’t even started yet. 

“It’s a long story,” Elsa told her, as she returned Emma’s hug. “Let’s just say, your parents thought you might like a friend for a maid of honor.” 

“Yes, of course,” Emma smiled. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else.”

Elsa returned her smile. “Good. Now, let’s get you married to that handsome pirate.” 

She handed Emma over to David, who walked her down the aisle and just as the sun was setting over the ocean, Emma Swan and Killian Jones were declared man and wife, and they sealed the deal with a kiss as the crowd gathered on the beach cheered. 

After the ceremony, the celebration continued under tents lit by strings of lights and candles, while a small band played. Everyone enjoyed a feast of Granny’s lasagna. Except for the bride and groom who were too busy greeting guests, taking photos, cutting cake and sharing their first dance. (Emma was now secretly thanking her mother for making her eat this morning.) And then of course there was the father-daughter dance. (David managed to keep it together until the song ended, when he handed her back to Killian and dashed off the dance floor, crying into Robin’s shoulder.) 

 

Now, hours later it was getting late and the party was finally winding down. The musicians were still playing, while a few couples remained on the dance floor. Ruby was making out with Victor in a corner, and Emma’s parents were helping Granny start the cleanup process. Emma pulled off the shoes that had been pinching her feet since she’d put them on, taken Killian by the hook, and pulled him out onto the beach, just to the water’s edge. She put his arms around her waist, and placed her own around his neck, leading him in a sort of dance to the music that was faintly playing from the tent. But mostly they just swayed back and forth, letting the water rolling in from the tide brush their feet now and then. 

“So, Swan,” Killian said, pulling her in closer, “I’d say that today went off without a hitch.” 

“It’s Jones now,” she smiled, and brought a finger to his lips, “and shhh. The day isn’t over yet, so don’t jinx it.” 

“My apologies,” he murmured against her finger before giving it a kiss. “Forget that I mentioned it. Perhaps we should head home before while it’s still quiet.” 

“Mmm,” she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling her nose into his neck. He always smelled so good. “In a bit,” she said. “I know it’s our wedding day, but this is the first chance we’ve had to be alone, and I want to just enjoy the moment.” 

“Aye,” he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Of course, love.” 

They stood there like that for Emma didn’t know how long, but she wanted to savor the moment. Despite defeating The Dark One, and saving Killian from Hades, she knew it wouldn’t be long before some new villain reared their ugly head, and she’d have to go from being Emma to The Savior. But right now, she just wanted to be Emma, newlywed to the pirate that had stolen her heart. 

She shivered as the night air grew slightly chilly, and Killian ran a hand up and down her back. “We should go, love,” he said softly. “It’s getting chilly, and while lovely, that dress leaves quite a bit of skin exposed.” 

Emma lifted her head and looked up at him. “Can we grab some of the food take with us?” She asked. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“As it so happens,” he told her, sliding off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders, before taking her hand as they walked back to the tent, “I planned ahead. We’ve got Granny’s grilled cheese waiting for us a home, kept perfectly warm with a little magic, thanks to Regina.” 

“Have I mentioned that I love you,” she grinned, and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Once or twice,” he said, giving her wink. “Besides, I can’t have you passing out on our wedding night.” 

“Right, of course,” she rolled her eyes. “Come on, husband. Let’s go home.”


End file.
